Information retrieval and appraisal activities have been established for the broad areas of biochemical pharmacology, therapeutics and toxicology. This project aids new research by determining the amount of knowledge already avalilable on biomedical problems and by examining the procedures available for solving problems. Sources of information include computer-assisted library searches, consultations with knowledgeable individuals and analyses of a problem as to its more efficient solution.